


Something They Want

by magnusbicon



Series: Only Die Once, Only Live Once [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Concerts, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Singer AU, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: "Ready?" he asks, and Magnus turns with narrowed eyes to face him. He runs his fingers through the still-wet strands of Alec's hair and nods."I'm always ready." Alec rolls his eyes but doesn’t disagree, mostly because it’s true. Magnus always seems to be ready for anything.Alec vows to change that fact.





	Something They Want

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I definitely should've updated this a lot sooner, but this whole cancellation thing has been pretty hectic, which I'm sure a lot of you know. But it is the reason this fic exists in the first place! I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed writing this until I made myself do it tonight. I hope you all enjoy it just as much.
> 
> 2\. I have another moodboard for this part of the series thanks to the lovely [Carla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive)! She's truly the best, and so is her work. (if it isn't showing up for you, you can see it [here](https://magnusbicon.tumblr.com/post/177192911610/something-they-want)!)
> 
> 3\. I keep seeing people make up hashtags for their fics so people can live tweet as they read and I've never tried it, so I figured why not try it now?
> 
> Feel free to use the hashtag #STWfic if you want to participate! (If it flops let's all pretend I never suggested it)

Alec will never get used to the adrenaline that rushes through his veins every time he’s on stage. It’s almost overwhelming in its intensity, a high that he’s sure he couldn’t get anywhere else, and definitely something that he never wants to end.

But there is nothing- _nothing_ \- more intoxicating than watching Magnus sing.

They’re both sitting on stools facing the crowd, their guitars in their laps as Magnus performs one of the only slow songs on his album, and the response of the crowd is absolutely enchanting. Most of them are shining their flashlights and waving them back and forth as they sing along, and Alec lets his eyes sweep over the sight, unable to stop himself from grinning like an idiot, because they all came to see them.

There was a time in Alec’s life when he thought that him being gay would be an automatic out, that he would never be able to gain any traction and actually sell albums, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. If anything, he’s even more lucky than most. He has such a specific set of fans that understand the things he loves and the things he struggles with. The environment is more supportive than he ever could have imagined, and luckily, many of his own fans are also fans of Magnus as well, which is why they decided to go on tour together.

It made sense. They’ve been dating for two and a half years and it cuts out the pain of being separated for long periods of time as they tour. They released their new albums around the same time, so it was perfect.

Alec looks back over at Magnus, taking in the wide grin on his face as his song nears its end, and a shiver runs down his spine as he realizes that tonight is the night. He has been planning this for so long, gone over every detail and possibility in his head, but he’s never quite gotten the timing down. Looking at his boyfriend now, though, he can see that that this is one of those performances that neither of them want to end. Magnus is always so bummed after sets like this, but Alec knows exactly how to take his mind off of that bittersweet feeling.

He lets a small, private smile spread across his face just as Magnus finishes up his song, and he claps along with the crowd, his heart racing in anticipation.

The rest of their set goes off without a hitch, and they reach the final song of the night. They’ve been doing the same one in every city because it’s upbeat and keeps people from feeling too down when the concert is over, but Alec has a different idea in mind for tonight. He’s sure their fans will forgive him.

He makes eye contact with one of their guitarists and nods, then steps up beside Magnus on stage, fiddling with his earpiece and looking out at the crowd as the band begins playing. He feels Magnus tense beside him, probably assuming that the band is making a mistake, and he lets out a quiet laugh, lifting his microphone up to his mouth.

“Would you guys be okay with me switching things up tonight?” The crowd roars, a few particularly enthusiastic voices rising over the noise, and he beams. He sees Magnus turn to him out of the corner of his eyes and he turns as well, meeting his gaze and reaching forward to intertwine the fingers of their free hands. “As I’m sure most of you know, the night Magnus and I got together we did some karaoke.”

Magnus laughs then, finally catching up with what’s happening, and Alec bites his lip as he takes in the way his boyfriend’s eyes shine at the realization. He squeezes his hand to curb the sudden wave of affection, waiting until he squeezes back to continue.

“Even though I was admittedly pretty drunk, I still remember everything about that night, because there is nothing more magical than Magnus Bane looking right at you as he sings this song." He waits for the cheers to die down again and smiles even wider as he continues. "Back then I was just a pining mess, but now I have everything I've ever wanted, so I'd like to return the favor and sing this song for him tonight and let him know how loved he is, and I want you all to help and sing along. Sound good?" The crowd screams in support, and Alec laughs giddily, motioning for the band to actually start the song.

"I had a dream the other night," Alec sings, letting go of Magnus' hand to brush a stray hair away from his face, "about how we only get one life. Woke me up right after two. I stayed awake and stared at you so I wouldn't lose my mind." And it takes everything in him to keep going as his throat tightens and he takes in the unabashed affection that Magnus is giving him with just a look. He should probably be used to it by now, but Magnus has always been able to undo him with just a glance, even after all this time.

As he nears the end of the song the crowd is as loud as ever, and he smiles as he reaches the last line, stepping closer to magnus as he sings the words that he had no idea would end up being so true the last time they performed this. Back then he had been gone for Magnus, but he couldn’t have ever imagined how fully committing to him would feel.

"If we only live once," he sings softly, "I wanna live with you."

Magnus' eyes are full of tears as he looks across at him, so Alec leans in, kissing him briefly before throwing an arm across his shoulders and turning to face the audience once more, thanking them for helping him out and wishing them a good night. Magnus says his goodbyes, his voice still a bit choked with emotion, and they walk off the stage side by side, Magnus shaking his head in disbelief and Alec grinning widely.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Magnus exclaims as he hands over his microphone to one of the stagehands. Alec laughs and presses a kiss to his temple before stepping back.

"I have to go shower before meet and greets. I'm all sweaty," is all he responds, feigning innocence, and Magnus purposely flutters his eyelashes.

"I could join you," he offers coyly, and Alec smirks but shakes his head.

"If you join me we'll never actually leave the shower," he reasons, and Magnus really can't argue with that, so he just scrunches his nose in mild protest and sends Alec on his way.

Alec goes through the motions as fast as possible once he's on his own, showering and changing quickly so he isn't late. He shoves his phone and everything else he needs into the pocket of his jacket and heads for the place where the fans are waiting, and a smile crosses his face when he sees Magnus waving at a little boy who is wearing one of their tour t-shirts in line. He walks up silently behind him and wraps an arm around his waist, laughing when Magnus jumps slightly.

"Ready?" he asks, and Magnus turns with narrowed eyes to face him. He runs his fingers through the still-wet strands of Alec's hair and nods.

"I'm always ready." Alec rolls his eyes but doesn’t disagree, mostly because it’s true. Magnus always seems to be ready for anything.

Alec vows to change that fact.

The meet and greets seem to go by faster than usual, and before they know it, they’re sending the last fan in line on their way. Usually once they've met with everyone they go back to their hotel and get some rest before they have to leave for their next flight, but Alec has other plans. He leads Magnus up the ramps in the stadium until they reach the highest row of seats possible, and they look out at the view together.

"Wow," Magnus breathes out, clutching Alec's jacket sleeve as he leans his front into his side. His eyes sweep over the skyline, so Alec takes the opportunity to look at him. He's always beautiful, absolute perfection if you ask Alec- and probably most of his fans, but tonight he's on an entirely different level of gorgeous. He looks alive in a way that he rarely does when he's not on tour, and it suits him. Alec can only hope that he will add onto that feeling.

He had this whole speech planned out, had acted out every move he was going to make in his head a million times, but as they stand there, he realizes that they've always been the types to throw caution to the win. So with a deep breath he turns to face Magnus and fits his palm to his jaw, stroking his thumb across the soft skin, and with a soft smile, says, "Marry me."

He watches intently and sees the exact moment the words sink in for Magnus. The smile doesn't leave his face as he watches his boyfriend's eyes widen and lips fall slightly open.

"What?" Magnus whispers into the space between them, and Alec can't help but laugh, because _god_ , he's so fucking in love with this man, and he remembers being young and irrationally scared that whoever he asked to marry him would say no, but he knows that no matter what Magnus' answer is, they'll be okay. They always are.

"Magnus," Alec muses softly, leaning closer so that their foreheads touch, "I am so unbelievably in love with you, and I don't see that changing any time soon. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you beside me, and I want to keep writing sappy love songs with you, and I want to keep showing the whole world that you are everything to me. I want you, forever. So I'm asking you to marry me. Sound reasonable?" he teases, and Magnus pulls back to give him a mock glare even as eyes fill with surprised tears.

Magnus hums with faux uncertainty and Alec smiles even wider, rolling his eyes. "It's a yes or no question, Bane," he says, giving Magnus a fake stern look, and Magnus laughs.

He presses his hands to Alec's chest, right above his heart, and Alec flashes back to that night in the alleyway, how it felt to have him so close for the first time, and he shudders. They won't be getting much sleep tonight, he's sure.

"Yes," Magnus finally answers, his eyes bright. "I'll marry you."

"Yeah?" Alec asks, a little bit of pride rushing through him. If he were to tell his past self that he would not only date Magnus Bane, but marry him, he'd laugh right in his own face.

Magnus huffs out a laugh and nods, lifting his arms to cup Alec's face in his hands.

"Yes, Alexander," he answers, his voice somewhat choked as he leans forward and kisses him firmly, putting everything that neither of them have the words to say into the press of their lips.

"Thank god," Alec sighs when he pulls back. "I really didn't want to have to return this ring." He reaches into his pocket and pulls the box out, handing it over for his boyfriend- no, _fiancé_ \- to see. Magnus opens it slowly, his eyes sweeping over the design, and a tear falls down his cheek.

"Hey," Alec says, worry building in his chest. "If this is too much for you we can always talk about it later. You don't need to-" he starts, but Magnus holds a finger up to his lips.

"It's perfect," Magnus assures him. "You're perfect."

"Then why are you crying?" Alec asks, taking the ring from Magnus and watching as he holds his hand out so he can slide it onto his finger. He does it slowly, carefully, and Magnus offers him a teary smile when he's done.

"Am I not allowed to be an emotional wreck over how much I love you?" he asks, and Alec laughs, pulling him into a hug.

"Of course you are, fiancé." Magnus holds him tighter as the word hangs in the air around them, and Alec presses his face into his neck.

"How about we go back to the hotel and I'll use those emotions for even more good," Magnus suggests, his breath hitting the shell of Alec's ear, and Alec shivers.

"Yeah," he agrees immediately. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as a [thread on twitter](https://twitter.com/magnusbicon/status/1008725047983464455), so check it out if you want! (It's mostly the same though.) 
> 
> Also, I'm on tumblr as [magnusbicon](https://magnusbicon.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi! :•)


End file.
